Bad Luck a Train & Sven love story
by animefan03
Summary: When Kitten is abandonned she runs into a new life as a sweeper accompanying Train Heartnet and his pal Sven. For some reason she has fallen for both of them. Who will she choose in the end?


Name: Kitten Suzuka  
Age: 16

You're a theif on the run at the moment when you bump into a man. You fall over and look up and get a glimpse of him.

A man steps out from behind him he has green hair

You: "S-sorry, no time to talk! Gotta Run!" you said as you tried to get up, but your ankle cracked send pain up your leg so you fell face first into the cement.  
Green: "Are you ok?"  
You: "Y-yes, I'll be fine...OUCH!! Well maybe it hurts a little...OH NO!!"  
The men who were chasing you picked you up by your hair and threw you into the brick building.  
You: "Eek! Please don't hurt me! It's not my fault, he stole it from me first, i was just taking it back" one of the men came up to you and grabbed you by your hair and pressed you up against the wall.  
You: wimper  
Man: pushes himself against you "You're gonna be sorry!"  
You: struggle "Please...Stop!!! NOOOOOO!! Let go of me!!!"  
Man: "Hahaha, are you scared little girl? Aww how cute! It'll make this so much more..."  
He was cut off by a gunshot as he fell. The man that you had bumped into had shot him and proceeded to take out all of the other men.  
Green: "Are you ok?" runs over to you  
You: pass out

Three hours later  
Your eyes open slightly and you look around and see the green haired guy from earlier sitting next to the bed you were now in.  
You: "Ahhhh! Who are you?! Why did you bring me here?!"  
Green: "Settle down...I'm Sven the guy from earlier whom just saved your butt!"  
You: blush "Oh, thanks...I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble..."  
Sven: "Oh it was nothing, Train should be back soon with some food, so you'll be able to eat"  
You: "Train?"  
Sven: "The other man who was with me"  
You: "Oh the guy with the gun?"  
Sven: "Yea, that's him"  
You: ears twitch "Ugh...my head hurts"  
Sven: "If you don't mind me asking what's with the ears...I mean are they real or what?"  
You: "Oh, those...they're real. I was born with them"  
Sven: "Oh ok, Oh and wat would your name be cutie?"  
You: blush "Oh, my name's Kitten"  
Sven: "So Kitten why were you running from those guys?"  
You: "I stole some neclace from a shop, but he had it coming, he weasled me into giving him my neclace for some ugly earrings which he said were worth a lot of money...but of course they weren't worth anything and then he wouldn't give me the neclace back!"  
Sven: "Oh I see"  
You hear a knock at the door and Train walks in with bags of food.  
You: smile "HI! Thanks for saving me!"  
Train: "Oh it was nothing, kid. How are you feeling?"  
You: "Better..."  
Train: puts his hand on your head and ruffle up your hair  
You: -- "Purrr" blush  
Train: "Hahaha, You like that huh?"  
Sven: O.O  
Train: continues petting your head  
You: "Purrrrrrrrrrr" blush  
Train: "So are you hungry?"  
You: "Umm...yea sure"  
He hands you some food and you start to eat it.  
Train: "I'll be right back... me and Sven need to talk about something."  
You: "Oh...ok"  
They walk out leaving you alone. A half an hour later they come back in and look as if they have been arguing.  
You: "I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble..."  
Sven: "None at all, as a matter of fact me and Train have just decided on something that has to do with you."  
You: schocked "Umm...ok"  
Train: "We've decided that..."

Train: "We've decided that we would like to ask you to join us as sweepers. So wat do you say?"  
You: "Sure"  
Train: "So, Kitten, do you have a weapon?"  
You: "Umm...not exactly"  
Sven: "What do you mean, not exactly?"  
You: "I have a dagger, but i'd rather not use it. I usually use my fists."  
Train: "I see"  
Sven: "That's fine"  
You: "Oh I have to go get my bag from my room in the inn"  
Sven: "Oh, here it is" hands you bag "I picked it up for you while we were talking."  
You: "Thank You!"  
Sven: "There's no need for thanks, it's what any gentleman would do."  
You & Train: sweatdrop  
You: "I'm going to go change, k?"  
Train: "Sure"  
You walk into the bathroom and change into you fighting outfit. You walk out and do a spin for them.

You: "How do I look?" ;p  
Sven: O.O "Umm..Err...You look..."  
Train: "Hott..." blush "Oops Sorry! Did i say that out loud?"  
You: blush "Thank you"  
Sven: "Errr...No problem?"  
Train: "Anytime!"  
You: smile "Hahaha! Sooo what are we gonna do today?"  
Train: "I don't know...Sven how about you?"  
Sven: "I'm going out. Sorry"  
Train: "O ok, then i can hang out with Kitten" ;p  
Sven: glare  
Train:p  
You: giggle  
Sven: "Well i'll see you later"  
Train: "Buh-Bye"  
You: "See you later"  
Sven walked out leaving you alone with Train. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while, but Train quickly broke it.  
Train: "So, Kitten, you like milk?"  
You: "Yup, I love it!"  
Train goes into the fridge and pulls two bottles of milk out. He opens them and hands one to you.  
You: "Thanks"  
Train: "You're welcome. So Kitten what do you want to do today?"  
You: "Umm...truthfully, i don't mind, anything you want to do is fine by me, cuz i'm so bored."  
Train: "Uh, then, we'll go out to the park, ok?"  
You: "Yay! Sure I'll go!"  
Train: "Lets go then"  
You and Train walk through the town into a nice park. There is a large fountain in the middle, so you sit on the edge of it and watch the koi fish swim around in it. Train sits down next to you and stares off into space. You go to stand up but lose your balance and fall back. Luckily Train catches you and pulls you into his chest. You look up at him and blush. He looks into your eyes and you can see his face is slightly red. He leens closer to your face and...


End file.
